


forever missing him

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ghost Hunting AU, Lance is pining, M/M, Not Gonna Say Who, REALLY pining, Someone dies, its angst ngl, theyre just in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: keith and lance are ghost hunting buddies. it being the 80s and all, they dont post it on social media anywhere but instead run a club. they go to Boddy Manor to see if they can find a ghost.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Lance/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	forever missing him

Steam rolled out of the shower as Lance stepped out. The bathroom filled with steam as he shook his head to get as much water out of it. His clothes were gone from the sink where he always puts them. He groaned loudly. “Keith! I swear to God not again I will kill you!” he yelled as he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel and a grimace on. 

Keith was doubled over laughing, unable to get a breath. Lance couldn’t help but smile as well, Keith’s laugh being contagious. “It’s not funny!” he yelled again, trying to keep a straight face. This only failed miserable, soon ending in both of them doubled over laughing. Tears were streaming down both of their faces from laughing so hard. “Okay, okay, but where the hell are my clothes?” Keith pointed to the trashcan in the corner of the kitchen. This made Lance groan loudly and dramatically. Extremely dramatically. “You’re such a drama queen! Calm down, it’s just in the trash, dude. No biggie.” 

This didn’t suffice for Lance, who was still groaning. Keith rolled his eyes as he fetched the clothes from the trash, which were in pristine condition from the looks of it. “There is no way in hell I am wearing those,” Lance stated flatly. “They’re fine,” Keith said, lengthening the  _ i. _ “They have trash juice on them!” Lance sputtered. Keith only shook them off in response. When he saw Lance’s face he knew he still wasn’t gonna wear them and sighed. “Fine, fine. Just go get new clothes.” Lance looked down, realizing he was still in a towel. Lucky for him, he and Keith were close enough they had seen each other in towels more than enough times. It was almost a recurring occurrence for them. Lance stomped to his closet, making sure to glare at Keith the entire time without breaking eye contact. Keith was unfazed, used to his drama. 

Lance closed the closet door, shoving on a pair of boxers with a turtleneck and light blue jeans. He took the turtleneck back off and threw on a t-shirt with a loose fitting jacket, tucking the shirt in. He ruffled his hair a bit and stepped out, turning around for Keith to see his outfit. Keith clapped sarcastically. “Perfect, wonderful. Stunning,” he said flatly. A towel hit him in the head and he laughed. “It looks fine, Lance,” he finally said. Lance smiled while twirling around again. “Okay, we gotta get going, dude. The club isn’t gonna want a super short video for the next meet.” Keith and Lance were part of a ghost hunting club. Sure, it was just a bunch of nerds taking videos of “haunted” places, hoping to find a ghost, but it was still fun. It gave them both a sense of belonging. 

They grabbed their gear, a video camera and a small mic that they barely knew how to use. It had taken months for them to save up for this, each having two jobs at the time to try and get the money faster. When it finally came to the day, it was so exciting both of them almost didn’t want to do it. It had been so long that they felt like it wasn’t real. But walking out of that RadioShack with a brand new camera and mic felt like the best day of their lives. 

“Shotgun!” Lance called, racing to sit in the front seat, but not the driver’s seat. He could not drive for the life of him. Keith knew this, but still liked to mess with him sometimes. Which meant Lance was always on high alert when it came to getting into cars. When Keith sat in the driver’s seat Lance looked at him with a smug look on his face. “Suck it, Keith. I will never drive.” Keith always drove Lance places so he never felt like he needed to learn. They’d been friends since freshman year of high school, so only Keith learned how to drive. Lance and he would never grow apart, they both knew this, socLance never felt the need to learn how to drive. 

The drive to the house they were exploring was a short four hour drive. They loaded the cassette player with a tape of their favorite songs, Lance having some Broadway mixed in and Keith having regular pop. Whenever one of Lance’s songs came on he sang from the top of his lungs with no embarrassment. He couldn’t sing for the life of him but that didn’t stop him. Keith, however, never sang but had a beautiful voice. Whenever Lance heard Keith sing he melted a little. He really had a beautiful voice.  _ A beautiful everything _ , Lance thought to himself. 

A long four hours later, they arrive at Boddy Manor. It was originally a rip-off of the Clue manor but ended up closing when someone died in it suspiciously. No one knows how they ended up pushed through a window and out of the four story mansion but they did and died on contact with the ground. There was still an outline of the body, Lance noted and pointed out to Keith. A grimace appeared on Keith’s face as they hastily made their way into the house. Cobwebs were everywhere, spread out over any crevice they could find. Lance leaped behind Keith, terrified of spiders. “They have so many eyes!” he always said. Keith rolled his eyes, stepping over some fallen furniture. The amount of dust was crazy, not one single surface wiped clean in what seemed like ages even though the mansion was only a decade or so old. It was originally built like the game, but when the movie came out it looked dated and strange compared to the movie. Lucky for the creators, it closed before the movie even came out. 

A crash came from a room over and both screamed, leaping backwards. Keith was rarely fazed by anything, Lance usually being the fraidy-cat. “On edge, huh?” Lance asked with a smug look on his face. Keith scoffed and elbowed Lance. “Of course not,” he replied flatly, obviously lying. Lance turned the camera on, the light flashing letting them know it was rolling. “Okay! We’re in Boddy Manor,” Lance said with a spooky voice. This always made Keith roll his eyes. “Someone died here a few years ago, so we’re gonna try to find a ghost,” Keith stated with a monotone voice. “You’re no fun!” Lance whined dramatically. “Whatever, come on let’s go,” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand and leading him up the stairs. Lance’s voice caught in his throat, his brain malfunctioning at his and Keith’s contact. “Uh-” he spluttered, face growing increasingly red. 

After what felt like hours to Lance but was only a few seconds, they reached the second floor. It was even worse than the first floor, what looked like a centimeter of dust covering every surface. A gust of cold air swept through the room suddenly, chilling both to their core. “What the hell was that?” Lance exclaimed, now terrified. “A ghost?” Keith whispered, looking at Lance with wide eyes. “I mean- it was a cold spot, right? So… it could be…” he trailed off, becoming terrified. A vase fell off a ledge and they both screamed. They made eye contact with each other, both worried for the other the most. “Um… let’s go, right? Off to the third floor!” Lance tried to sound calm and collected for Keith, he wanted to seem strong and worthy to him. But in reality he was shaken to his core. 

They slowly walked up the stairs. “I’ll go first.”

“No, I will.”

“No, Keith, I’m going first. You can go first the next floor.” 

Keith huffed. “Fine. But if you die it’s your fault.” Lance dismissed him with his hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The floorboards creaked under their weight. “What if we fall through the floor,” Keith whispered, sounding terrified. “Hey, man, look. The club is gonna be so impressed. Imagine the praise!” Keith nodded, standing a little straighter. “Right. So we got this, right?” 

“Right!”

They locked eyes for a solid five seconds, Lance was counting, before another crash came from the left of them. They both jumped backwards, Lance grabbing Keith’s arm before hastily pulling back.  _ Pull it together Lance. Stop being so weird _ , he thought and tried to shake his head to get his thoughts together. Because that always helped. 

A picture frame sat on the floor, shattered with the picture wrinkled and covered in broken glass. The camera was still rolling, however, so they were going to get all of this on tape. “Investigate?”

“Investigate.”

They slowly crept over to the broken frame. Another cold wind swept through. “Jesus Christ! There’s an actual ghost!” Keith exclaimed. “Yeah… but that just means evidence! Right?” Keith had calmed down already. “Yeah. Right. Hopefully it isn’t a vengeful ghost or something.” Lance scoffed. “Those aren’t real. That’s just in stories, Keith.” Keith crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. “For real! Why would a ghost be vengeful?” 

“Uh, I dunno, because they were  _ murdered! _ Not to mention that someone died of mysterious circumstances by being pushed out a window. Who else would’ve done that? A ghost. That’s who.” Another crash came from the fourth floor. “Let’s go,” Keith said determinedly. Lance nodded. 

They quietly stepped up the stairs, each step creaking under the weight. Keith was in front this time, much to Lance’s disagreement. Another crash came from the floor above. Lance jumped at the noise but Keith seemed to have calmed down on his own. Lance envied that about his friend. It took him a while to calm down after anything, most of his calmness coming from Keith calming him down if he was being honest. Not only could Keith calm himself down, but he had a calming effect on others. Especially Lance. 

As they stepped onto the next step, the floor caved in on them. They tumbled through darkness, not knowing which way was up or sideways or down. It felt as if the entire Earth had stopped rotating. They fell for so long it started to feel like they were floating with no end in sight. Their surroundings held nothing but black. No light, no items, no one else but each other. Keith reached out and grabbed Lance’s hand. Lance turned and could see that Keith was screaming but couldn’t hear anything. It was almost as if they were in space. 

After what felt like seconds, hours, days, years, they saw a light. From above them, somehow. The light grew bigger and their screams grew “louder” until they hit the ground. Cold, dirty, concrete ground. Lance immediately stood up. “Gross! Gross gross gross  _ gross!” _ he shrieked. “Why is the ground wet? And what’s the dirt? And why does it smell so damn bad?” He walked in circles, his heart hammering and hands shaking. “Keith, Keith what’s happening. Where are we. What happened?” his voice was shaky and he couldn’t keep a breath. His eyes were watery as well. 

Before Keith could respond, a door opened. They made eye contact and looked back at the now open door that definitely hadn’t been there before. Keith stood a little straighter. “Okay. Let’s go, Lance. It’s gonna be fine. We’ll get out of this.” Keith took Lance’s hand with a smile. “Wait. The camera.” They both gasped and sighed. “Of course. Why couldn’t that stair take it with us?” That wasn’t their main issue and they both knew it. For Lance, it was that he was worried his hand was so sweaty and Keith would think he was weird and gross and never hold his hand again which he really didn’t want to happen and- right. The fact they were trapped somewhere under a haunted mansion with no way out and a creepy odor and door open. 

As soon as they walked through the door, it closed behind them, sealing it shut. “Thank god we didn’t decide to split up like those idiots in movies,” Keith muttered. Lance was frozen. 

In front of them stood a large figure covered in sheets. Keith snatched the sheets off of it without a second thought, revealing a statue. Neither one could figure out who it was but they looked terrifying. Keith walked up to it, inspecting it with a furrowed brow. He tapped the long, extremely pointy sword with the tip of his finger. 

With the swish of its arms, the statue put his sword through Keith’s chest. Blood splattered where the sword had impaled Keith, maroon splashes and dots coating the floor. The sound the sword made as it went through Keith’s abdomen would scar Lance forever. Keith and Lance stood frozen for a few moments before Lance lunged forward, catching Keith in time as the statue took the sword back out and returned to its solid state. 

Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes growing foggier. “Keith! Keith, hey it’s okay. You’re gonna be fine!” His eyes were shining with tears and he was fighting back sobs. “It’s fine, you’re fine, you’re f-” Keith shushed him. “Lance, I’m not okay.” He pointed to his lower abdomen. “I was literally just stabbed,” he said sarcastically. Even when dying he could be sarcastic, Lance thought. Lance shook his head emphatically. “No! No, no no no you’re fine. You’re fine, it’s fine it’s gonna be fine we just gotta get you out of here-” Keith cut him off. “Lance. Stop. Calm down. You need to get out of here. This obviously isn’t going to end well if you stay here t-” he spluttered a cough, blood splattering onto the ground. “Shit, huh? Guess this is then end. Not the way I would’ve chosen but still badass.” 

Tears streamed down Lance’s cheeks. “Keith. Please. I can’t live without you.  _ Please,”  _ he begged. “Lance I…” Lance squeezed his hand tightly, not letting go.

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually story for my ap lit class but then i changed the names n made it a klance fic :)


End file.
